


Severus Snape Through Gray Irises

by fernandesjulia



Series: Narcissa Malfoy By The Eyes of Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snacisa, Snacissa, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: While a fast visitation at Hogwarts, Narcissa thinks about risking a brief visit to the office of the Head of Slytherin House. Through her gray eyes, many thoughts come to her mind, including the memory of certain dinner some years before, and maybe Severus Snape will turn every dream of her in reality.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Narcissa Malfoy By The Eyes of Severus Snape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009233
Kudos: 33





	Severus Snape Through Gray Irises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Severo Snape Através das Íris Cinzas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136109) by [fernandesjulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia). 



> This is a translation of my oneshot "Severo Snape Através das Íris Cinzas", which is a sequel of "Narcissa Malfoy By The Eyes of Severus Snape". English isn't my first language, so I tried my best.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Narcissa’s heart hurted inside her chest when she received the message from Hogwarts’s Headmaster. She got ready really fast, even forgetting to put her hair up, before apparating out the gates of Malfoy Manor.

Dumbledore’s warning came through the Floo Network, which made the situation even more worried. She got to contact Lucius as soon as the green flames of the fireplace vanished. Lucius was brief in his answer by saying he was really busy and would have an important reunion at the Ministry, and, that’s said, he would see Draco later.

Narcissa wanted to send him a Howler. Or better, wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic and stupefied him. No reunion or appointment could come before their son. But she couldn’t expect anything else from that man.

Her high heels snapped over the stone ground, gaining attention from the portraits and students through the halls. When she arrived at the Hospital Wing, it didn't take too long to find her son between the empty beds.

“Mommy!”, Draco moaned. He had a bandaged arm. “So glad you arrived soon.”

“I came as fast as I could, darling. What happened?” She stroked the blond hair of her only child. 

“I almost died in the class of the idiot half-giant!”

“What?”, she was alarmed.

“Mrs. Malfoy”, Pomfrey arrived with a potion bottle in her hands, “your son suffered a small accident. A hippogriff hitted him, but he didn’t suffer anything but some scratches.” The Healer looked at her pacient with reproof and pushed to him the bottle of painkiller. “Maybe the shock made it feel worse than actually was.”

“Where’s my dad?”, asked the teenager.

“Will come later. He was busy.” The words scratched her throat. 

“There’s no need to worry your husband, Mrs. Malfoy.” The elder took the bottle from Draco’s hands. “Your son is discharged. I just needed to clean the scratches and give him some medications.”

Narcissa sighed audible. The other two thought that the woman was relieved seeing her son out of danger, but, actually, Narcissa was exhausted, thinking how Draco was as dramatic as his father.

She fought to raise her son away from the resemblance of Lucius. However, her husband always enjoyed displaying himself for everybody, and with Draco wasn’t different. This made the young boy take his father as an example, an unattainable hero, and Narcissa was getting more worried by seeing her son walk a path full of arrogance and prepotency. She gave birth to a mini Lucius, and this hurt like a razor on skin. 

“I can walk you to the Common Room, if you wish.” She proposed.

Draco wanted to refuse, she noticed. Her son was in that terrible phase in which thought he was the world’s owner and hated the constant presence of his parents, like if the love of his progenitors passed an image of dependency. However, the boy accepted.

They walked in absolute silence, except by the time that Draco held his injured arm against his body and falsely moaned in pain. Narcissa has needed to hold herself to not roll her eyes.

“You know”, she said before Draco got in the Common Room, “if you want to be a great wizard, you need to be stronger than this. If a hippogriff knocked you down, I can’t even think if you were in a duel.”

“Mother!” He exclaimed with anger and looked to both sides, fearing someone had heard her. “I suffered an injury that could have been mortal!”

“It’s alright”, she sighed once again, giving up this time for the second image of Lucius she had in her life. “Get well.”

The door closed before she could give the first step to far away from there. She walked through the darkness of the dungeons and felt that usual cold of the snakes ward crawl all over her body. She passed by a large and fortified wood door and almost abruptly stopped. She returned two steps back, and asked herself if she would have courage to risk whatever she wanted at that moment.

It was the tiredness for the morbid life that made her knock the door twice. It took about ten seconds until she heard the voice -  _ that voice _ , she shivered - asking to come in. 

Snape’s fisionomy didn’t change. He held a parchment in one of his hands while the other held the quill, that, for sure, was writing more and more bad grades. 

“Narcissa.”

“Hello”, she murmured. 

“Sit down, please”, he pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk. “You came to see Draco, I suppose.”

“Yes, I came as fast as I could”, she said while sitting. “By Dumbledore’s warning, I thought the situation was more serious.”

“If you allow me to say, Draco made it seem more serious.”

“That’s what I verified”, she smiled. “My son has a natural talent for acting.”

“He has, indeed.” Snape lifted one eyebrow, and this could mean a smile. “I am almost done with these corrections. Do you mind…?”

“Of course not!” She said with a hurry. 

He returned his attention to the homeworks and Narcissa took time to photograph the room with her wolf eyes. She wanted to concentrate at the office, lighted by a small light coming from the candelabrum, the stone walls, the green carpet over the floor, the ebony large desk. But it was a waste of time paying attention to the decoration when she had Severus Snape in front of her. 

In a society full of standards and stupid rules, are very few the ones who would dare to say out loud that think Snape is handsome. But, to Narcissa, the charm that surrounded that man was beyond the physical looking. It was, truly, the end result. If she singly pointed every feature, the listener could wrinkle the nose, displeased with the idea. If she showed the whole man, maybe the listener would fall in love.

The black hair, that passed just below the chin, was a little bit oily, she couldn’t deny it. But this never would be enough to make him less attractive. Oily hair was normal, just like the dry hair. However, Narcissa could notice how in the particular day the black strands looked silky and loose. Probably he had washed his hair that morning, and the thought of Snape in the bath made her gasp. 

The nose was protruding, a feature that she really appreciated. She could imagine the nose tip running her shoulder skin, walking over her neck and aspiring her jasmine parfum, before getting lost inside her bicolor hair. She also imagined, and this was a thought so intimate that was almost unknown by her, the nose pressed against her mons pubis while his tongue would touch an specific nerve. 

His eyes were a masterpiece. She could write an essay of pages and pages just about the black irises. Snape was known for his coldness and lack of feelings, as well as sarcasm. But if people could only stick to the look in his eyes, they would discover a lot of things. He could stand with that grumpy posture, but his eyes often betrayed him, at least to Narcissa, who noticed that his pupils were dilated since she came in the office. 

Very often she felt undressed and swallowed by the black orbs. There was something wild in Snape’s eyes, like he was a nocturnal animal or a demon, and Narcissa very often was in doubt if she wanted to be a prey or a possessed victim. Maybe both.

His lips were thin, often pressed against each other, like if they constantly held a cruel phrase ready to drip from his mouth. She would enjoy being the object of Snape’s savagery, she thought. Who knows, he would have an ace up his sleeves and would surprise her with acid words in her ear, making her feel the dirtiest and the most desired woman of the Earth. 

Talking about sleeves, would be appropriate to separate an especial paragraph to talk a little more about Snape’s clothing, because it was the main attraction in the show which that man was. He dressed black since she could remember, perhaps since forever. The sobriety of the color palette of Snape’s wardrobe showed how he was a simple person, more busy with his work and studies than with fashion. The frock coat that was his loyal squire only left his hands at sight.

Snape’s hands. This should said enough, but Narcissa wouldn’t mind talking about it. They were big ( _ oh God! Yes, they were) _ , with long and slender fingers. They handled the parchments with a lot of care, looking like with the tenderness he dedicated for his potions utensils. Narcissa appreciated that, mainly when she remembered how the Malfoy Manor’s wine glasses looked so tiny between his fingers, but she would appreciate even more a rougher touch. Not any touch, of course.  _ His _ touch.

She always thought that Snape was an interesting man. He was really intelligent, which was attractive to Narcissa’s cunning mind. It was rare to find someone so astute in her social circle, and she couldn’t say that already had a deep conversation with her husband once. The dialogues with Snape always flowed so naturally. There were many times that they got lost in their subject and stayed hours and hours next to each other at the mansion’s parties. 

The first time that she looked at him as someone beyond a brain was after a dream she had. Maybe it was in 1989, or before, she couldn’t remember clearly. In the dream, she was wandering through the mansion’s corridors to find him, secretly, in the big library. He closed the book in his hands with a loud sound, gave it back to the bookshelf and called her with a finger gesture. She almost floated to him, and when there wasn’t any more space between then, Snape captured her mouth with a deep kiss. 

That dream left her surprised and confused. She didn’t remember ever having a dream like that one. She decided to let it go, although sometimes the memories came back and made her blush. Then she saw him for the first time after the dream, and knew at the moment that nothing would ever be the same again. As he gesticulated, she could only remember the hand calling her. As he talked, she could only remember his lips upon hers.

And this remained like that for years, causing more and more suggestive dreams and even filthy ones. She couldn’t count the amount of times where Lucius was inside of her, trying his best, although his best wasn’t that much, and she closed her eyes imagining that was Snape there with her. These were the times which she cummed faster with her husband.

Then there was that dinner. Two years ago.

It had been a few years since Narcissa started to learn and practice Legilimency and Occlumency. She decided to study these magic arts when realized how dangerous it was to live in Malfoy Manor, being surrounded by ex-Death Eaters and sympathizers when she hated those ideals. She needed to protect herself from others and from her own husband, especially when she could feel that the return of the Dark Lord wasn’t that far. 

Over her study years, she concluded and understood that she had more ability in reading minds than to protect hers. Very often she enjoyed taking advantage of it. She used to have fun reading other people’s minds and finding their secrets. She almost couldn’t help but wide her eyes when discovered that Dolohov had an affair with Mulciber’s wife. It was a forbidden hobby, but that wasn’t always fun, especially when she couldn’t read the thoughts of who she wanted the most.

Trying to break Snape’s mental walls was a personal challenge. She has tried that for years. At the beginning, her attempts were a failure, to the point of getting her angry. When she started to improve herself, she could feel that he noticed an invasion attempt. She was pushed away from his mind while he looked around, searching for the person who would be so impudent.

The night of her wedding dinner seemed boring even before it started. Lucius looked more concerned in displaying his wealth, picking the most expensive tableware and dishes, than with his seventeen years of marriage. Draco was annoying everyone about the indecision of which clothing to wear, Narcissa was busy taking care of her nails and hair.

Everything changed when, at the dinner, she started to speak.

She could feel Snape’s look upon her even though she wasn’t looking at him. She felt that known feeling of being swallowed, that he was a happy predator with his handpicked prey. He was so distracted while looking at her that the unlikely happened. Snape’s Occlumency failed and Narcissa saw everything. All the thoughts about her, about his dream. She shivered when all of that hit her. 

She ended her speech with insinuations and winked at him. She couldn’t read his thoughts anymore, the Occlumency had already been restored, and till now she had doubts about if he had understood or not what she tried to say. The subject was never mentioned between them, and Narcissa always missed courage to confront him. 

In the dungeons halls her impetus was short and she didn’t think a lot about knocking the door. However, there in the office, with his presence, she felt fearful to do or say anything.

“Forgive me for making you wait”, he said while organizing the desk, putting the papers away. “But I really needed to finish these corrections.”

“No problems.”

“Lucius did not come?” He fully lined against the chair. 

“He had an important appointment”, she snorted. “He said would come later.”

“Draco did a pretty scandal”, he commented with that playful tone. “I needed to be a little more rough with him to stop that scene.”

“Thank you for this”, she smiled. “I love my son, but he has become a complicated teenager.”

“It’s a phase”, he said with the calmness of someone who deals with children and teens everyday over ten years. “Soon he’ll grow up and change this behavior.”

“I hope so”, she looked at him with attention. “You look... tired. Is it everything alright?”

“Tired is a good word”, he sighed and rubbed his fingers over his forehead. “It has been stressful. There are dementors at the school, the concern about Black getting away and the comuns duties of a professor. Yes, it has been stressful.” He got it off his chest. “And I can’t sleep.” He confessed with hesitation. “I…”

“Yes?”, she encouraged him.

“I keep having these dreams… And I can’t sleep.”

“Well, you could take some Dreamless Sleep Potion”, she advised as if it was obvious.

“I can’t take this potion very often, it’s not safe.” He crossed his big hands over his lap. “And, even though this, they aren’t bad dreams.” 

“They are not?” She could swear that her cheeks blushed with the intensity of his eyes at her.

“No, they are not. But they made me uneasy.”

“I know what you mean”, she almost murmured. “I also have these dreams very often.”

If the collar of Snape’s clothing wasn’t so high, she would have seen his Adam’s apple up and down after what she said. The squeeze between his crossed fingers intensified. 

“I don’t think you have understood what I wanted to say…”

“I’m afraid that I had understood perfectly, Severus.” Narcissa said after feeling that old courage impetus. “And these dreams aren’t recents, right? You already had at least one dream when you went to that dinner years ago.”

“How do you know that?” He raised an eyebrow. His voice came two tones down, but his posture didn’t change and his expression stayed neutral.

“Y-your”, she stuttered, “Occlumency failed.”

Surprisingly, Snape smiled. It was a gesture that verged on cruelty, with a touch of seduction and expectation. He got up really calm, and just then Narcissa noticed he was without his cloak. He turned around the desk and stopped towards her. The gray eyes of Narcissa slowly climbed his body till find his dark eyes.

“My Occlumency did not fail,  _ Cissa _ ”, her nickname had been said with vulgarity. “I  _ wanted _ you to see.”

At some moment, her breath got lost. He didn’t move a muscle, just letting his eyes dominate her without a shame. She got up from the chair, very conscious about the proximity of their bodies.

“Would you do something for me?”

“How can I help you, Mrs. Malfoy?” His voice dripped sarcasm.

“Do not tell Lucius.”

She joined her lips on his. It was nothing but a small touch, just a fast peck on the lips. He didn’t move, his hands still were pressed over the desk behind him. When she pulled away, however, his eyes looked even more hot, if it was possible. His pupils were so dilated that they almost took the whole eye, and Narcissa remembered the comparison with a demon.

Severus Snape was the Devil himself and she never has been so willing to sin.

“Who knew Narcissa Malfoy is an adulterer.” Snape whispered in a rebuke tone. “But we can break the social norms every now and then, don’t we?” 

Narcissa didn’t have a lot of time to think, because Snape’s hand grabbed her directly by her hair, bringing her closer, and enlaced her waist with the other arm. Snape’s kiss was strong and rough, almost indecent. The kiss was what was missing for Narcissa released herself from her insecurity bubble, and she also was grabbing him by the hair, trying to keep him the closest possible. 

His tongue circled hers and licked her lips, while the hand on her waist slipped down to squeeze one of her buttocks. Narcissa could affirm that Snape’s digitals would be marked on her skin for days. 

Someone knocked on the door. Narcissa’s attention dodged a little bit, but she still was too intoxicated by the smell and touches of that man. Snape seemed to not care. Murmured something about his idiot students and followed with his mouth to the woman’s neck, trailing a path of kisses and licks on her marble skin.

Someone knocked on the door one more time and Snape growled something that was between angry and horny. 

“Snape!” The icy voice of Lucius made Snape pull away from the man’s wife and Narcissa’s eyes widened. “Snape…” He keeped on knocking.

“Bloody hell!” Snape cursed with his angry eyes upon the door.

“What…?” Narcissa exasperated.

Snape pressed one finger against his lips, making a silence sign. He rested one hand on her back and guided her to the door. Narcissa got desperate for some seconds, thinking, for a moment, that Snape would betray her and would open the door with her by his side to show Lucius how completely douchebag he was. But Snape just put her behind the door, leaning against the cold wall, and opened the door slowly, remembering to hide part of his body. After all, the volume in the professor’s pants was scandalous. 

“Lucius.”

“My son isn’t at the Hospital Wing”, he said with his arrogant tone of voice. “The old woman said he was discharged. I thought he was wounded.”

“Draco suffered a small accident, nothing serious.”

His voice was so boring that Narcissa wanted to laugh. He was too calm and she wanted to ruin the sobriety in Snape’s posture.

Hidden behind the door, Narcissa took her hands to the straps of the dress and pulled them down until exposed her breasts to the cold of the dungeous. The eyes of Snape dodged so quickly to her that for a moment she doubted that he’d seen her, but she realized that the hand holding the door tightened on the wood. 

“My son was hurted by a wild animal and you say that wasn’t serious?” Lucius replayed. At the same moment, Narcissa caressed her own breasts, pinching each one of the nipples. This time, Snape’s look in her direction took a while. “What Dumbledore has in his head, after all?” He barked, gaining Snape’s look once again. “Putting that stupid man to teach? That man didn’t even conclude his studies!”

By that moment, Narcissa’s hands raised the dress. She touched her thigh and followed to the white lace of her panties. Her fingers came through the barrier of the tissue and she needed to bite her lips when she founded her clitoris. She never took her eyes away from Snape, who was fighting between the splendorous vision of Narcissa touching herself for him and Lucius outraged with whatever it was.

“I remember having questioned Dumbledore about it.” He risked looking at Narcissa and she took her hand from the panties, lifting it to show her fingers wet with her lubrication. “Dumbledore isn’t quite right in the head a while.”

Narcissa had the impression that Snape was lengthening that moment. She could imagine how fun it was for him to talk with Lucius Malfoy while he’s wife was right there touching herself for another man. 

“Yes, but now this old man’s madness made a victim. And this victim is my son. He hadn’t heard the last of this, Snape.”

And actually hadn’t, because, in that moment, Narcissa approached, took Snape’s hand that was still holding the door and put two fingers of his inside her warm mouth. The man’s shoulders tensed, and perhaps he wasn’t having fun anymore.

“You’re right, Lucius. Do what you think is best, you will have my support.” He said with a hurry. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m really busy and need to finish my work. I have two detentions to give very soon.”

“Alright”, the blond man answered with despite. “See you soon, Severus.”

“See you.”

He waited till Lucius’s blond hair got lost at the end of the dungeons corredors. He took his wand from a pocket somewhere in his frock coat and locked and silenced the door, and threw the wand somewhere over the stone floor.

He could feel the cold wind hit his wet fingers by Narcissa’s saliva and looked at her with hunger and reproof as the woman still was leaning against the wall; the dress straps down and the skirt rolled round her waist.

“Two detentions, professor?”

With very slow steps, Snape got close, really looking like a lurking animal. He was so near that their bodies were touching, and, at first, no one said anything. He allowed himself to admire the almost inappropriate beauty of that woman. Suddenly, Snape’s hands held her from her thighs, making her trapped him between her legs. Narcissa’s arms were held above her head by the strong and big hands of the man, then her body was only sustained by his own body. 

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy”, he uttered by her ear, making her shiver. “And the first detention is for you.”

Their mouths collided again, with even more desire and hurry. The sensation from his hands holding her by her fists and the erection now touching her thigh and then her cunt was making her hurried for him to penetrate her.

He let go of her arms to hold her firmly and carried her until the other side of the office. Narcissa felt the desk’s wood beneath her when he put her sitting there, and didn’t take long until she was opening the buttons of his clothes. She opened button by button of his frock coat and shirt, fighting against the distraction of his mouth on her neck and shoulders. She didn’t remove his clothes. She left him with the opened frock coat, the chest covered with a thin hair layer showing.

He held the dress and pulled it off through her head. The dress got lost somewhere in the room. Narcissa asked herself why it was taking so long for the man to return, and she needed to take a deep breath to look him in the eyes.

Snape took a moment to appreciate the vision of Narcissa Malfoy only with panties on, sitting over his office’s desk. He remembered of once having compared her with the sculpture of Winged Victory of Samothrace, concluding that were only missing the wings. He was right when thought that maybe she hid them, because he could swear right that, with her half-naked for him, he could see a winged woman. But with black wings that highlighted the cold gray of her eyes. Narcissa was a demon who came to the Earth to drag him till Hell, to make him prove the profanity of her curves. And, for God’s sake, he needed to do that pact. 

She could have moaned only with the view of Snape watching her. In fact, maybe she actually had moaned, because he seemed to have grunted something, an incoherent sound of pleasure, before returning to her, kissing her one more time.

His lips came down to find her full breasts. Sucked the nipples and dared to bite them, what made Narcissa arches her back in his direction, encouraging him to continue with his carnal torture. His touch abandoned the breasts and followed to the belly, and Narcissa figured out how she was capable of feeling pleasure when the thin skin of her abdomen was bitten without mercy.

Snape, then, pulled away for a few seconds. Held her in his lap once again to carry her till the other side of the desk. He sat on his chair, in front of her, and pulled her by the legs, which made her lay almost completely over the ebony surface. His long and agile fingers caressed her legs, bewitching her forever. One of his hands reached the panties’s tissue and he pulled it until it ripped. Narcissa emitted a high-pitched scream, she was trapped between surprise and horny. 

“Severus…” She moaned as his tongue found her cunt.

Even though Snape had prove himself rough in sex, the touch of his tongue was careful, worrying with touching that area in the most delicated way to not hurt her and to ensure that she would feel everything, that no sensation would be lost by a abrupt touch. 

At some moment, Narcissa could let her eyes open. She saw that scene which has been dreaming of, of his face buried between her thighs and his hook nose pressed against her. That view joined with the sensations and carried intense pleasure waves through her body, and when Snape sucked her clit, she was sended, with no return ticket, to that surreal orgasm apex.

She took deep breaths for a few seconds, trying to carry air till her lungs. When she opened her eyes, saw the ceiling at first. She gathered strength in her weak body to get up on her elbows, seeing Snape leaned on the chair, his arms on the armrests, the desperate erection still locked inside his pants and the hungry eyes upon her, with his lips and chin shining with her fluids. 

“Look at you”, he whispered, and seemed that his baritone voice resounded inside Narcissa. “All ruined over my desk and I haven’t even started yet. You’re dripping, Cissa.”

He pointed at her and Narcissa looked at her own body. She founded her fluids dripping through her legs and creating small pools on Snape’s desk. She felt powerful like never before, sensual, the most delicious woman in the world, and by Snape’s eyes she really was.

“Is it all for me?” It was a rhetorical question. Yet, she nodded. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Narcissa’s legs were still trembling, but she was capable of coming down from the desk. Kneeled in front of the man with black clothes, always with his powerful look upon her, making her feel small and, yet, naughty. Her fingers, with red painted nails, found the pants’s tissue and slided up till the belt. The sound of the buckle caused something inside her and she felt her cunt pulse again.

The belt was forgotten somewhere, just as her dress, and she opened his pants, bringing it and his underwear till the middle of his thighs. Snape’s cock could easily yield a whole other paragraph, but Narcissa was more inclined to another type of worship. The glans passed through her reddish lips, opening space for the almost entire length. Snape’s hands held her hair into a ponytail, but he didn’t press her. Just wanted to keep her bicolor hair away so he could have the best possible view.

He fought against the almost uncontrollable will of closing his eyes and let his head tilt back. He couldn’t do this. He needed to watch her, to admire her. And she was so good to him, so reciprocal. She moved her head in the perfect rhythm, always keeping the gray irises stuck on him, and moaned against his cock to show how that blowjob also pleased her.

But soon that became unbearable. He needed to get inside that body and feel her around him. He used the hand holding her hair to pull her away with kindness, and used the same hand to bring her to him and kiss her one more tireless time. He helped her up, also standing up from the chair, and returned to put Narcissa over the desk, all that roughness back again. 

Even though he was desperate, Narcissa was even more, and he rejoiced with the idea of her, the rich and pureblood lady, begging for him, the poor and halfblood professor. So, he rubbed his cock on the still very wet cunt of Narcissa, and she meowed like a cat. 

“Sev…”, she gasped. “Severus…”

“Say it.”

“Please”, she cried when he used his penis to softly slap her clit.

“What? How can I help you, Mrs. Malfoy?” He teased by using his once said words.

“God!” She gathered strength to find her own voice. “Fuck me, please!”

She barely ended her phrase when Snape penetrated her. He fastly kissed her, silencing her moans, and he thanked Merlin for having the idea of silencing the room. Narcissa was loud, just as he thought she would be, and if he didn’t cast the spell moments before, he was sure that her screams and moans would be heard even in Astronomy Tower.

He allowed her moans to echo through the room when he let go of her lips. He followed her jaw line, ear lobe and, at last, her neck. Definitely it was his favorite part of Narcissa’s body and he wanted to claim it. He bitted her skin with more strength that would be appropriate and the two of them knew that a purplish mark would appear minutes later. She got impressed and angry with his boldness and she raised a hand to slap him. 

“Son of a bitch!” She exclaimed as lowed her closed hand upon him.

Snape, however, was faster and held her by the fist. He held her with strength, pulling her out the desk and turning her back to him. He immobilized her arm behind her back and the thin pain made her moan with pleasure too.

“Be careful with what you say, Narcissa.” Snape uttered the words very close to her ear.

“Will you continue with the threats”, she had the impetus to teased him, “or are you going to fuck me, Snape?”

Any challenging attitude that got hold of her was destroyed when he hit her with a very strong slap on her buttock. Snape didn’t remove the hold on her arm, keeping it immobilized, and carried his other hand to her blonde and brown hair and pulled it with strength. Narcissa moaned greedily, what made Snape growl too, completely snatched with the sensations caused by her, totally hypnotized by the stormy eyes devil who felt pleasure from pain.

“You bitch!” He cursed, and watched, fascinated, Narcissa smile between the moans, absolutely intoxicated and turned on by the name calling. 

The hand on her fist finally released her just to hold her by the neck, while the other hand, that was grabbing her hair, made its way down to slap her ass and thighs. The desk moved along with the strongs strokes of Snape, and Narcissa was pretty sure that she would be with the desk’s marks on her legs.

“Severus, Severus…” She said urgently. “I’m g-gonna…”

Snape slipped out before the phrase ended. She protested with a moan and a growl, and looked at the man with that eyes full of anger, but still nebulous with pleasure. Cursed be Severus Snape! He had the guts of depriving her from an orgasm.

“A small punishment, Narcissa”, he smiled with mischief, “for you to learn to behave yourself better. You just will cum when I allow, understand?”

The tone of his voice didn’t give space to questions and she saw herself nodding one more time. What that man was causing in her?

“I made a question.”

“Yes…”

“Let’s try again”, he said with impatience, trapping her between his body and the desk. “You just will cum when I say so.  _ Did you understand? _ ”

“Yes, sir.”

Snape’s expression didn’t change beyond the dark shine in his black eyes. He turned her around again, keeping her back to him, but this time he put pressure in the hand on her back, indicating to her to lay down her front over the desk. He penetrated her once more, however, with more slowness now. It was hard for him. He wanted to let go, give what she wanted and what he also desired. However, pushing Narcissa to her limits was more interesting.

His movements were increasing, just as the moans and whispers of Narcissa under him. He noticed how she tried to hold on to the desk, crazy to find something to hold on to for not giving in to the cliff before his permission. 

He lifted her body up with an arm around her thin waist, touching her back on his chest. The other hand found her sensitive clit and she threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder. 

“Cissa”, he whispered, “it’s alright. You can let go now, sweetheart.”

She did not think that the permission would make her cum right there, but she was wrong. She was holding herself for too long, and the sum of Snape’s voice plus his dominant posture threw her to a distant world, which where could only exist that immeasurable pleasure. Her whole body trembled, and her legs only didn’t give up because Snape was still holding her by the waist. She felt when he pulled out and ejaculated over her still very red buttocks. 

Snape seemed to look for his wand for a moment, until remember that he threw it somewhere on the floor. Using primitive magic, made the wand fly to him when he raised his hand. Cleaned Narcissa’s body and his own with a spell, and before he recomposed himself, he got close and took her in his arms.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a voice close to affection. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m great, really.”

Convincing himself that there was no problem, he fixed his pants and closed the buttons of his shirt and frock coat. He sat on the chair with a tired sigh and watched Narcissa pick her clothes from the floor.

“You put quite a show, if I can say”, he joked. “Thankfully I silenced the room.”

Narcissa’s cheeks got red and he thought it was adorable that she could still feel ashamed after all they did. She fixed her ripped panties with magic and dressed it, soon after passed the dress through her head and adjusted it on her body.

“This isn’t common, actually.”

“So was it really all for me?” He teased with an arrogant voice.

“You are really boastful, did you know that?” She passed her hands over her hair to fix it.

“Don’t forget to hide that thing”, he pointed to his own neck, indicating the mark on her neck.

“Son of a bitch…”, she whispered as rolled her eyes and he smiled. “Severus…”

“Narcissa”, he cut her off, “we don’t have to make a big deal of this. It’s alright.” He reassured her. “Our secret will die with us.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled at him before making her way out, and noticed how the desk really was out of its place. Before she could reach the door handle, he called her one last time.

“Listen, if you need help with something,  _ anything,  _ I’ll be here.”

“And what makes you think that I will look for you again?”

“Your Occlumency failed”, he replied and her shocked face was priceless. “I know you will come back.”

“Good afternoon, Severus.”

She left without further ado, but allowed herself to smile all the way back home.


End file.
